May's new hair ribbon
by doc boy
Summary: It's May's birthday and Ash has a lovely surprise for her


May's new hair ribbon

I do not own Pokémon

It was a nice summer morning, it was peaceful, the sky was a pale shade of blue as dawn set in, as the birds have yet to begin chirping. As it happens, it was also May's birthday. It was still early and so she was still asleep, but the same couldn't be said for Ash. He tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, unable to fall back to sleep. He spent most of the night making a special gift for May and fell asleep very late but woke up a few hours later, due to his excitement.

He hardly ever shows it much, but he cares about May a lot. More than as just a friend. This he assumed she didn't know. As dense as he was, he could tell she had a crush on him, so he hoped and assumed his gesture of affection would not fall on deaf ears. After more tossing and turning, and once there was enough light, he got up and sat by the park bench nearby and read a book.

Finally, the bird Pokémon nearby began to chirp, welcoming the morning. It was not long before his friends woke up too. May stretched out and yawned. She sighed happily and looked up at sky which as blue as her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

Max yawed and put his glasses on his face.

"Morning Sis. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great. How about you Max?" she asked cheerfully.

Max yawned again, still trying to wake up.

"Just fine."

"Good, good for you Max. How about you Brock?" she asked the older member of the group who began folding up his sleeping bag.

"Same as Max. where's Ash?" he asked and they looked around, trying to find out where he is.

"Hey guys! I'm over here!" Ash called out from the park bench a few feet away.

"Oh, there you are." Said Max.

"What are you doing over there?" asked May.

Ash put his book down before answering.

"I had trouble sleeping so I decided to sit here and read once there was enough light."

"How come you had trouble sleeping? You're not sick, are you?" asked May with concern. This made Ash smile slightly. She's so sweet. Always kind and caring and compassionate…

He shook these thoughts off with a chuckle.

"No, no I'm fine May. Thank you." He smiled at her and she smiled too, causing them both to blush slightly. Max gave them a questioning look while Brock gave them a knowing look and a small smirk. Wanting to break the ice before things got even more awkward, he spoke up.

"Anyone up for breakfast?"

"You bet Brock! I'm starved." Said Ash and put his hand on his stomach, as it growled slightly in protest. This set May into a fit of giggles, which caused Ash to blush and laugh too. Soon the whole group fell into a roll of laughter. After a few minutes of lightheartedness, Brock spoke again.

"Alright seriously now guys. I'm gonna prepare breakfast. Can you guys bring some firewood in the meantime?"

"Sure, thing Brock." They said as they got up, freshened up a bit and scouted the area for wood.

An hour later, everyone was well fed and relaxed. They now lay on their backs on the grass looking up at the clouds, trying to see what they looked like, enjoying a day of relaxation.

"Hey that looks like a Pikachu." Pointed out Max at a white puffy cloud above them.

"And that one looks like a Charmander." Said May.

"That one looks like a doughnut." Said Ash with a drooling smile on his face.

"You just had breakfast and you're already thinking of food?" asked May.

"What can I say? I love food." Chuckled Ash. May reached out and pulled Ash's cap over his face.

"Hey!" he called out playfully as he adjusted his hat as they both chuckled.

They lay there for a while longer, relaxing on the grass. After a while, Max and Brock fell asleep and it was now just Ash and May. It was time to act.

May was sitting on the grass hugging her knees, seeming a little gloomy for some reason. Ash had a hunch as to why.

"I'll be right back May." He said and she glanced at him briefly.

"Sure, take your time." She said. A hint of biter sarcasm in her voice.

It's her birthday and no one even said anything to her. Why? How could they forget? Even her younger brother didn't remember… she sighed sadly and hugged her knees more tightly. Soon she could sense Ash sitting down beside her again.

"Hey May?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked without looking at him.

"I… I… Have something for you…" he said. She turned to look at him in confusion.

"You… what?" she asked.

"I have something for you." He said and presented a small package in his hand. She took it from him.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure." Beamed Ash with a smile. She opened it, and inside was a soft brand-new pink hair ribbon. May looked at it in astonishment. As kind as Ash was, doing this kind of gesture was not his style.

"You… you made this?" she asked. Clearly it was handmade, yet beautifully done just the same.

"I did. I stayed up most of the night making it for you."

May's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's why you hardly slept last night…"

"Yeah."

May smiled sweetly and warmly at him.

"Ash that is so sweet of you. Thank you…" she smiled and gave him a little hug, which caused both of them to blush like mad.

"You're welcome. It's your birthday after all right?"

May's eyes brightened with joy.

"Yes! Yes, it is. I'm so glad somebody remembered. Though I'm a little surprised that you remembered it of all people."

"Well, I had a good reason to." Ash said with a shrug.

"What is it?" she asked and Ash turned a deep shade of red.

"Well…" he began and started to stammer.

"It's because… I… I… I like you May. More than just a friend."

May smiled sweetly at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks. As if their faces were not red enough, she planted a soft kiss on his lips as they held hands as they rested on the grass, and the other hand on each other's shoulder. It was a sweet, sweet, blissful kiss of happiness and innocence. After a few seconds the need for air became inescapable and their lips parted.

"I like you too Ash. I like you too." She said and smiled, a gesture which he gladly returned.

"I'm glad." Ash said happily and look at his new girlfriend's beautiful hair. Wow… girlfriend… it's gonna take a while to get used to him referring to her like that.

"You're gonna try it on?" he asked, referring to the ribbon.

"Sure." She said and placed the ribbon on the side of her hair. She looked at him sheepishly but with slight expectation.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked, blushing like crazy.

"Exceptionally adorable." Said Ash and she laughed with a blush and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You're sweet you know that?" she said.

"So are you." He said and gave her another peck on the cheek in return as they rested their heads on each other for a while as they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, as blue met brown…

After some time, they broke out of their trance and Ash got up and spoke.

"I almost forgot."

"What?" asked May in surprise and rose to her fee too.

"Birthday gift number two." He said to her.

This made May blush so deeply it blended in with her shirt.

"Oh, come on Ash. You don't need to get me anything else. Having you as my boyfriend and this lovely ribbon is more than enough…."

"Don't worry…" he assured her with a chuckle.

"It's something small." He added and reached for his hand and pulled out a small envelope.

She looked at hm curiously.

"What's that?"

"I have some coupons for the bakery. You wanna get some doughnuts?"

May folded her hands together happily.

"I'd love that. But next time, I'm paying for the doughnuts." She said teasingly with a hint of seriousness.

Ash chuckled loudly.

"You got it. Come on let's go." He said and reached out his hand which she gladly accepted and they walked off into town together, happily as a couple hand in hand…

The end…

So, there it is… been a while since I wrote something for this fandom. In case you were wondering, yes, the story is based on the cover photo. In fact, it inspired it. I saw the photo a few years ago and wanted to write something about it but didn't know what and never got around to it. So here it is.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.

As always reviews are most welcome…

See you around guys… =)


End file.
